1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap for closing a filling pipe of a fuel tank of a motor vehicle.
The invention more particularly relates to a cap of the kind comprising a rotatable locking mechanism which cooperates with a complementary part formed on the free end of the pipe and which comprises at least two stops disposed axially opposite one another between which a portion of a radial collar formed on the end of the pipe is received when the cap is in the closed position.
2. Prior Art
In the most widely used form the locking mechanism is provided by locking lugs which extend over a limited angular sector and which can be introduced into notches formed in the radial collar of the end of the pipe to form a locking cap known as a "quarter turn cap".
Known designs of such a kind of cap with rotational locking are particularly complex and require in particular the assembly of numerous components, both for the production of the body of the cap and also for the assembly of a lock when the cap is equipped therewith.